Supernatural Crisis on Earth-X
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: When the invaders of Earth-X crash the wedding of Barry & Iris, they are stumped by the two men ruling over their doppelgangers. Only Felicity is horrified to realize that her superhero friends will need the help of the Winchesters to stop this invasion. [Post SPN 13x08; during ArrowVerse 3x08, 6x08, 4x08, 3x08]. Plz R&R!
1. Prologue

" **Supernatural Crisis on Earth-X"**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

Manipulations of the cover art/image are mine though.

* * *

 **Story Summary:** When the invaders of Earth-X crash the wedding of Barry & Iris, they are stumped by the two men ruling over their doppelgangers. Only Felicity is horrified to realize that her superhero friends will need the help of the Winchesters to stop this invasion.

 **Spoiler(s):** everything up to ep. 13x08 ("The Scorpion and the Frog") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to the _Crisis on Earth-X_ crossover (ArrowVerse)

 **A/N:** At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

* * *

 ***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

 **"Prologue"**

On the rooftop of an abandoned building in Central City stood two fully-masked figures dressed in black with red-lined detailing. Upon closer inspection, they both wore an emblem that had two bolts inside their insignia. The woman had it on her chest while her companion had it on his arm. While the man was completely covered in his dark archer uniform, the woman had her blonde wavy hair as her distinguishing feature while the rest of her was covered by her own dark uniform. They just finished interrupting an event that had a lot of their targets in attendance. Now they stood together as they waited for their third companion to arrive.

"The Kryptonian was stronger than we anticipated," The dark archer commented as he paced the rooftop, furious over the outcome of their earlier attack.

The woman grunted as she gripped at her injured side, "Next time, she won't be so lucky."

Before they could discuss more about their earlier attack, their third companion interrupted them when he arrived in a flash of light.

"What did you do?!" The speedster shouted; he wore the same dark uniform as his comrades. "You were supposed to wait until we were ready before you attacked!"

"Opportunity knocked in the form of a wedding." The dark archer grunted, "We answered."

"Opportunity knocked and you answered," the speedster mocked, "Well, now, because of your recklessness, we have lost Prometheus!"

Before the woman could intervene, the trio were interrupted with a thunderous shout that accompanied the sound of fluttering wings.

"That is enough!"

The trio turned around and saw the owner of the murderous order. Two men stood together with disgusted looks pointed at them as they were dressed in the same dark red-lined outfits as the trio. The only difference was that the insignia was found on their arms while they remained unmasked. However, the power emanating from them was unparalleled to anything they felt before. The first to speak was the shorter of the two with short light brown hair and stubble that surrounded his jawline. If it weren't for the cold and murderous glare of his green eyes, many women would flock towards this attractive man.

"You were supposed to be the best and yet you're arguing like blithering children!" The second man sneered at his masked soldiers. He stood a few inches taller than his partner, with shaggy brown hair and a glare that matched with his similar green eyes. He looked away with disgust, "Pathetic like all the other hairless apes on your planet."

The archer and the speedster both flinched and clenched their fists in rage, both wanting to retaliate for the disrespect shown towards them. The woman pushed between the two men and stepped forward before they could do any damage.

"A minor setback, my lords," she appeased, "We will not fail you." Back home, she knew she was viewed as a god due to her abilities but the two before her, she knew their abilities were more powerful than she thought she could ever be capable of. Upsetting them was not an option.

The taller man narrowed his glare at her, "You losing Prometheus speaks otherwise."

"You have already started on the wrong foot." The first man scoffed at the thought before he marched towards them. "They know you are here before we have gathered everything that we need." He now stood in front of the archer, "That was not the plan!" His eyes momentarily flashed a vivid blue in his rage.

The archer tried not to recoil from the anger directed at him, "I miscalculated on the opportunity. It won't happen again."

The first man narrowed his eyes again at the archer. The blue hue had returned to their normal green now, though the disgust was still present in his stare.

"Need I remind you that failure is not an option here," the taller man reminded the trio once again before he looked to the woman, "especially for you, my dear."

The woman stood taller with that reminder, "We won't fail. We will have another chance to achieve victory. And we will kill every last one of them before we're done."

The first man returned to his partner's side before he gripped his shoulder with reassurance, "It won't be long brother until there is no one left to stop us from getting what we came here for."

The taller man smirked as his eyes glowed red at the thought.

* * *

 ***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

 **A/N #1:** Heads up...this was released as a sneak peek in my "Mysterious Smoak" collection during the holidays.

 **A/N #2:** So what did you think? Any guesses on who is who? I'm excited to see where this takes me and I hope you stick around for the journey with me.

 **A/N #3:** Once again thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are truly the best out there! I hope this exceeded your expectations when it comes to my stuff. My resolution for 2018 is to try to write more so I hope you follow me on this renewed journey!

* * *

 **Originally Posted:** January 24, 2018 (Happy 39th Birthday Dean Winchester)


	2. Ch 1: Looking into a Mirror

" **Supernatural Crisis on Earth-X"**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

Manipulations of the cover art/image are mine though.

* * *

 **Story Summary:** When the invaders of Earth-X crash the wedding of Barry & Iris, they are stumped by the two men ruling over their doppelgangers. Only Felicity is horrified to realize that her superhero friends will need the help of the Winchesters to stop this invasion.

 **Spoiler(s):** everything up to ep. 13x08 ("The Scorpion and the Frog") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to the _Crisis on Earth-X_ crossover (ArrowVerse)

 **A/N:** At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

* * *

 ***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

 **"Chapter 1 - Looking into a Mirror"**

Outside of Dayton Optical Systems, Oliver Queen, Barry Allen and Kara Danvers faced off against the Earth-X invaders. They had gotten an alert about the break in at the facilities and the trio rushed to intercept the invaders. The invaders had targeted the prism that was under the protection of Dayton Optical Systems.

Oliver stared down at their intruders, "Whatever you stole…"

"We're gonna want it back." Barry finished as he eyed the Earth-X speedster.

"Your confidence is predictable," The dark archer's voice vibrated through his modulator. "You've faced some of the greatest evils known to man and you've defeated them. But if you think so highly of yourselves that you can defeat any threat that comes your way…" As his voice trailed off, the Earth-X invaders unmasked themselves.

To the shocking surprise of our heroes, they stood face to face against their doppelgangers. They looked identical in every way except for their Earth-X suits and the looks of disgust that were aimed at their superhero counterparts.

"How do you feel about us?" The dark archer, aka Oliver-X, finished without the modulator.

"This is sick," Oliver commented. The idea of a Nazi version of him being possible was still unbelievable to him. He was no stranger to doppelgangers (especially with Laurel's Earth-2 doppelganger, Black Siren, causing chaos back home). He never thought he'd meet another version of himself, let alone other versions of his friends too.

"Do you mean looking at your reflection and seeing only weakness?" Oliver-X (Black Arrow) interrupted with a sneer, "I agree."

Barry stared down his doppelganger, having done the same thing the previous year. "Savitar?"

Barry-X (Dark Flash) scoffed, "Hardly. Though, I don't need a Time Remnant to make a name for myself." He shrugged at the thought, "Can't say that I blame the guy for his grudge against you. He was treated a little unfairly from what I heard."

"And were you?" Barry wondered; how did this one compare to the other?

"Depends on your view, I guess." Dark Flash chucked at the thought, "I made all the right moves yet I think you'll disagree with all of them. But in the end, I'm the one with more power than you." He stated with a brief flash of lightning in his eyes.

Barry glared at his counterpart, "We'll see about that." His own eyes flashed with lightning too. **  
**

"Tommy killed himself." Oliver brought up, in hopes of getting some type of sympathetic response from his counterpart. Tommy-X had mentioned that he was best friends with Oliver-X and Oliver had to believe that that wasn't a lie. Some bonds had to be universal...right?

"I heard your Tommy died years ago," Dark Arrow countered with no reaction, the news wasn't new to him. "That's what this Earth does. It makes people soft."

Oliver's clenched his fists at the brush off. Despite Tommy-X being the enemy, he had to watch him die again as if it were his best friend all over again.

"We're been watching you." Kara-X (Overgirl) interrupted for the first time. "We've been watching all of you and how you've squandered the potential of two worlds. On our Earth, we've developed a meritocracy. We've accomplished greatness." She stood taller as she boasted about their home.

Kara shook her head, "You're perverse."

"No, Kara, you're the perversion. The most powerful being on the planet rendered weak by saccharine Americana?" Overgirl finished with a condescending sneer. "My pod was blessed to crash in the Fatherland."

"Which is where you will return if you don't shut up," A tall man with shaggy brown hair interrupted harshly from his spot on top of the closest guard station. Beside this newcomer stood another man that was a few inches shorter than the first yet with his arms crossed. He had short light brown hair and some stubble along his jawline. They both wore the same dark red-lined outfit as the Earth-X invaders with their red insignias found on their arms and they were unmasked. These men were unrecognizable to the superhero trio.

"If this is how you conduct an invasion then we have chosen poorly," The second newcomer sneered as he gave a murderous glare down to his soldiers.

"We did not come here for you to reprimand your doppelgangers," The doppelgangers flinched at the first man's words, "You have a mission to complete so finish it!" As he barked the last command, some would say that they heard an echo in his demand.

"You heard him," Dark Arrow turned to look at Dark Flash, "take the prism and go."

Dark Flash nodded before he grabbed the prism and left in a flash.

Oliver flinched at the sight of another using super speed. "Barry!"

"On it," Barry reassured before he was off in a flash of his own as he raced to chase after his doppelganger.

Oliver turned his attention to the newcomers, "And who the hell are you?"

In a blink of an eye, Oliver found the taller man standing right before him. "I'd watch that tone if I were you, Mr. Queen." The taller man chided as he sized the emerald archer up.

"Why are you here?" Kara asked as she warily looked between the two newcomers.

Like his partner, the second man appeared before Kara in a blink of an eye. "A sense of curiosity, if you will," The second man stated as he sized the Kryptonian up, the glare still present in his gaze, "But we needed answers and I'm sensing you don't have what we need."

Kara stood strong, "Which is what?"

The first man chuckled as he stepped back from Oliver, "If you're lucky, you'll find out."

The second man smirked at Kara before he stepped back from her, "It seems we have our work cut out for us." He turned to look back at his soldiers. "Finish them off." He ordered before he and his partner were gone in another blink, leaving behind the sound of fluttering wings in their wake.

"With pleasure," Overgirl sneered as she zeroed in on her doppelganger.

Before the two Kryptonians could fight each other, Overgirl found herself with a Kryptonite arrow lodged into her shoulder, courtesy of Oliver and his quick reflexes. Outraged by the damage, Overgirl turned her anger towards the emerald archer but Kara intervened and used her powers to blast her doppelganger backwards.

Dark Arrow quickly turned to check on his fallen wife. Pissed by the outcome and weakened by the dual attacks against her, Overgirl attacked a nearby construction site that was crowded with workers.

Seeing the damage that was caused, Kara flew to the construction site and caught the falling steel beam that Overgirl had lasered loose. She quickly moved to secure it back to its original place.

Oliver cursed at the turn of events and quickly called upon Barry for a status update on his doppelganger. Unable to find his doppelganger and the prism, Barry returned to Oliver and they both joined Kara at the construction site.

As Barry rushed to get the workers to safety, Oliver worked on stabilizing the site with his trick arrows until Kara was finished fixing the damage that Overgirl had caused.

Among the panic, Overgirl and Dark Arrow slipped away as their doppelgangers worried about saving the innocents.

* * *

 ***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

 **A/N #1:** Note that for our superheroes, **everything is canon up until that meeting point**. Notable changes being the two additional men (wink wink) and that Dark Flash is Barry-X not Eobard Thawne of Earth-1.

 **A/N #2:** So what did you think? Who are the two mystery men that rule over our three Earth-X leaders? I'm excited to read your predictions.

 **A/N #3:** Once again thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are truly the best out there! I hope this exceeded your expectations when it comes to my stuff. My resolution for 2018 is to try to write more so I hope you follow me on this renewed journey!

* * *

 **Originally Posted:** January 24, 2018 (Happy 39th Birthday Dean Winchester)


	3. Ch 2: When Two Sides Collide

" **Supernatural Crisis on Earth-X"**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

Manipulations of the cover art/image are mine though.

* * *

 **Story Summary:** When the invaders of Earth-X crash the wedding of Barry & Iris, they are stumped by the two men ruling over their doppelgangers. Only Felicity is horrified to realize that her superhero friends will need the help of the Winchesters to stop this invasion.

 **Spoiler(s):** everything up to ep. 13x08 ("The Scorpion and the Frog") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to the _Crisis on Earth-X_ crossover (ArrowVerse)

 **A/N:** At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

* * *

 ***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

 **"Chapter 2 - When Two Sides Collide"**

While Oliver, Barry and Kara were getting the unexpected encounter from their doppelgangers, members of their team were back at S.T.A.R. Labs trying to figure out what the Earth-X invaders wanted.

It didn't take long for Felicity Smoak to hack into the systems of Dayton Optical Systems and uncover the stolen item the invaders wanted.

"They stole something called the prism," Dr. Caitlin Snow read over Felicity's shoulder as the hacker tried to pull up more information on the prism.

Dr. Harrison Wells from Earth-2 (aka Harry) grumbled from his post as he read through Felicity's hacks on the prism. He didn't get what the invaders wanted the prism for when it was just a spectral emitter that used quantum entanglement. Felicity made a noise to agree as she typed away while Caitlin reminded Harry that the prism could be used to create a stable fusion reaction. From Iris West's point of view, as she stood and watched the trio make sense of the prism's properties, nothing they said was pointing towards anything good. She was proven right when Harry explained that the prism could be converted into a neutron bomb. This was definitely not the day that Iris had in mind when she woke up. She was supposed to get married to Barry.

"The bottom line is that we have to catch these parallel-Earth goose-steppers," Felicity pointed out, their mission to get the prism back even more imperative now that they knew its potential purpose.

"This might help." Barry interrupted as he walked in with Oliver's bloody arrow.

Alex Danvers from Earth-38 stared down at the blood, "Is that a kryptonite arrow?"

Barry nodded his head as he handed it over to the DEO agent.

"I know I shouldn't have to ask this question but I have to ask this question," Felicity rambled as she approached Barry. "Oliver didn't shoot Kara, did he?"

Barry winced. "Sort of. The other archer and flying woman are Oliver and Kara of Earth-X." He revealed as he looked specifically between Felicity and Alex.

Caitlin turned to Harry, "When you said that Earth-X was horrible, you might have undersold it." He huffed over the news.

"Wait a minute, how could there be another Kara?" Alex asked when she thought of her sister, the one of two survivors of Krypton.

"There are 53 Karas," Harry corrected, "just like there are 53 Kyrptons and 53 Earths." For everyone getting use to the idea of multiple Earths within the multiverse, it was understandable that the concept wasn't expanded to include other planets. Of the members of the combined teams, Kara and Alex of Earth-38 are the only ones that regularly dealt with aliens from other planets. Earth-1 had only dealt with the Dominators the previous year.

"Then where is the Kara of this Earth?" Caitlin questioned but Harry could only shrug. He had no idea.

Alex gave a nod for the brief explanation before she rushed off to analyze the blood on the arrow.

Barry had a sheepish look on his face as he scratched the back of his neck, "There is also another evil version of myself that we'll have to fight again." Savitar quickly came to mind.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the speedster.

"This just keeps getting better," Iris mumbled into her hands.

Barry sighed, "It gets worse."

Caitlin shook her head, "I don't see how."

"There were two other guys there. The strangest thing was that while our doppelgangers seemed to be the leaders of this invasion, acting like they are superior than us and that they know better than us," Harry scoffed at the attitude while Barry continued, "these two newcomers seem to outrank them and put them back in their place." Barry shook his head at the thought, "It was the weirdest thing."

"Did you recognize them?" Harry wondered.

Barry shook his head before an idea came to him, "Hang on."

The speedster rushed out only to return a few moments later with a pencil and paper. With his speed, Barry quickly sketched out a portrait of one of the two men. He had previous done this a few years ago when they faced off against Vandal Savage in Star City. When Barry finished his pencil sketch, he showed the others his representation of the shorter man with short hair, stubble along his jaw and a murderous glare adorning his face.

"He was one of them," Barry huffed as he quickly noticed the wide eyed looks of Iris and Caitlin.

Harry looked perplexed while Felicity paled at the sight of his drawing. She stared fearfully at him, "I wish you hadn't drawn that."

Everyone watched as Felicity rushed back to the computer and quickly typed in a few codes before two photos appeared on screen. The screen showed an array of documents on screen but the two out-dated mug shots were front and center.

"Was this them?" Felicity questioned shakily as she watched Barry. She noticed the confusion on his face as he stepped closer to the screen to examine the photos. Barry recognized his drawing as Dean Winchester, who had his mug shot with his attempt at the Blue Steel look while the second featured the taller man, Sam Winchester, with a more reluctant look. The photos definitely had some age to them but both expressions were vastly different than what Barry was exposed to earlier.

Barry nodded, "That's them but the guys we met looked at us like we were scum of the Earth." He turned around to look at her, "their people included."

Felicity's shoulders slumped. "I wish you hadn't said that." She started typing away on the computer as she hacked into the cell towers. With all the chaos, she didn't know where her phone was but she needed to make a call. She would just improvise at this point for this specific call. Certain encryption codes and protocols needed to be followed before she could even attempt to contact them.

As Felicity tried to make her call, the rest of the team tried to make sense of the files associated with Sam and Dean Winchester.

Harry whistled as he read through the rap sheets, "These guys...their doppelgangers could be just like them."

"Don't believe everything you read," Caitlin chided the older man.

Harry raised his hands up in defense, "All I'm saying is that according to their files, they've done a lot of unlawful things before their deaths."

"They're dead?" Iris questioned with wide eyes. She wasn't expecting that, she hadn't gotten to that part of the file yet.

"Hardly," Felicity continued to type through her protocols. "Though they do have a weird relationship with Death...or they did...I'm not sure anymore."

Caitlin and Iris stared at each other, both confused about their friend's ramblings.

"Was anything off about them, Barry?" Felicity questioned, "Weird sounds? Weird smells? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Everyone turned to face Barry while Felicity's typing filled in the silence.

Barry shrugged, "They could be metas. They appeared and disappeared in a blink of an eye, like Peekaboo." Iris and Caitlin nodded along with the reminder of Peekaboo, a meta-human that could teleport herself to anywhere within her line of sight.

Felicity hummed, "Anything else?"

Barry took a moment as he remembered the encounter. "I thought it was odd but I could have sworn that I heard fluttering," he confessed. He didn't think much of it at the time but she did want to know if anything weird happened. That counted, right?

Felicity froze over his words. _Fluttering sounds...oh god no._

"I picked up on that too. It was faint but I heard it," Kara interrupted as she entered the room with Oliver. When Barry rushed back to get the news and blood sample back to S.T.A.R Labs, Kara had stayed behind to search the city for the doppelgangers (no such luck). Oliver decided to travel back to the lab on his motorcycle, using the time to call and update Diggle and Thea in Star City about his evil doppelganger.

Oliver moved to Felicity's side and took notice of the photos and documents of their newest threats. "Is that them?" He asked as Felicity's typing continued, more at ease with him by her side.

"Our versions of them," Barry confirmed before Felicity banged her frustration out on the keyboard moments later, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Felicity what is it?" Caitlin questioned, noticing the rising panic in the hacker.

"I can't get a hold of them," Felicity mumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I need my phone." She tried to get a video call passed through to the Winchesters so she could see them but all her protocols were bouncing back. Either they were being ignored, disconnected or it was simply offline. She could understand, given the time, but this was an emergency.

Oliver wordlessly handed her cell phone over. He accidentally took it with him when he suited up since he was carrying it with him in his tuxedo pocket earlier.

It didn't take Felicity long to get a call out to Dean Winchester. She just had to wait for him to pick up.

Iris looked among everyone, "So what do we do?"

"If I'm right about their doppelgangers," Felicity interrupted with a point at the mug shots, "then we need Earth-1's Winchesters."

Before arguments could be had about including the criminals, Felicity's call goes through.

* * *

 ***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

 **A/N #1:** So what did you think? Next chapter will have the Winchesters but how do you think Felicity knows about them?

 **A/N #2:** Once again thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are truly the best out there! I'm sorry for the delay but real life has me swamped.

* * *

 **Originally Posted:** March 1, 2018 (Happy 40th Birthday Jensen Ackles!)


	4. Ch 3: Bigger Than Us All

" **Supernatural Crisis on Earth-X"**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

Manipulations of the cover art/image are mine though.

* * *

 **Story Summary:** When the invaders of Earth-X crash the wedding of Barry & Iris, they are stumped by the two men ruling over their doppelgangers. Only Felicity is horrified to realize that her superhero friends will need the help of the Winchesters to stop this invasion.

 **Spoiler(s):** everything up to ep. 13x08 ("The Scorpion and the Frog") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to the _Crisis on Earth-X_ crossover (ArrowVerse)

 **A/N:** At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

* * *

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

* * *

 **"Chapter 3 - Bigger Than Us All"**

In the Men of Letters Bunker, Dean Winchester grabbed a couple of beers for himself and his brother, Sam. It was a tough day for them. They hit another dead end when it came to finding Jack, only managing to get half of the locator spell they could use to find the lost nephilim. The only bright side was that they managed to save Alice, a young woman who had the misfortune of owing her servitude to a crossroads demon in exchange for keeping her sold soul out of Hell. The flaming cherry on top was seeing that demon burst into flames when she had set his bones on fire. Sam was disappointed that they were back to square one when it came to finding Jack but Dean found the bright side, they would figure something out. It was a notion that Dean lost faith of recently but helping Alice reminded him as to why they did what they did.

"We'll figure something else out," Dean reassured his brother, "And if that doesn't work, then we'll move onto the next and then whatever's after that. We just keep working, 'cause it's what we do."

Sam smiled at his brother's words, "It feels really good to hear you talk like that again."

Dean held up his beer, "I'll drink to that."

Sam returned the gesture and clinked his beer with Dean's before they both took a sip.

It wasn't until a few sips later that the brothers noticed an echoed ringing in the halls.

Dean cocked his head to the side, "You hear that?"

Sam quickly patted down his pockets and showed Dean that it wasn't his phone. Dean quickly did the same thing before realizing that he left it in the other room to charge with their other devices. He was out of his seat before he knew what he was doing with Sam hot on his trail.

The ringing grew as the brothers got closer to the library. It didn't take long for Dean to locate his phone on the top shelf of the side table they had set up to charge all their phones and a lower shelf for their two laptops. The phones usually served as different agencies whenever they were in the field or if other hunters needed them to pose as their superiors. It was something that Bobby Singer had done for them before he died.

When Dean got his hands on the phone, he was surprised to see Felicity Smoak's name on the screen.

"When was the last time you talked to Fee?" Dean questioned Sam as he showed him the screen.

Sam thought about it for a moment, "A few days ago, I think. She said a friend of hers was getting married."

"What are the chances that she drunk-dialed us?" Dean smirked at the thought.

Sam rolled his eyes as he snatched the phone from Dean and answered it, placing it on speakerphone in the process, "Hi Felicity."

" _Where are you?_ " Her voice was frantic yet still firm in her question.

Sam and Dean looked to one another. "You are definitely not drunk," Dean commented which got him an eye roll from Sam.

" _I should be right now but I never got the chance, though I could really use a drink right now._ " There was a moment of pause before a curse followed, " _Stop distracting me. Where are you?_ "

"Back home in Kansas where it's after midnight," Dean reported as he stared at the clock. He really wished that he brought his beer along with him. This call wasn't making any sense.

Felicity sighed, " _So you haven't been in Central City in the last 24 hours?_ "

Dean shook his head before realizing that she couldn't see him, "We've been dealing with a case in our own backyard."

"Felicity, what's going on?" Sam quickly cut in.

" _The wedding was interrupted by a Nazi army from another Earth and your doppelgangers seem to be a part of it._ " The sound of her heels clicking in the background as she paced was heard with her rushed words.

"But we don't exist on another Earth," Sam quickly supplied as he remembered the Apocalypse World they visited a few months ago, "Are you sure it wasn't a shapeshifter that looked like us?" Shapeshifters with their faces was something the Winchesters weren't strangers to.

" _There are many different Earths in the Multiverse and it wasn't just your doppelgangers!"_ Felicity rushed, regretting not fully explaining the Multiverse to them at an earlier time, _"We really don't have time to get into the theory behind this. I need your help now because your doppelgangers appeared in a blink while fluttering wings were heard! The possibilities alone are freaking me out because I know only one thing for that and it doesn't end well for any of us._ " She was on the verge of hyperventilating the more she thought about who their doppelgangers truly were.

Sensing this, Sam told Felicity to take a few deep breaths. When her breathing was returning to its norm, Sam looked to find Dean deep in thought. "You okay?"

"It's not possible," Dean argued with a shake of his head. "It can't be them."

Sam sighed, understanding his brother's denial. "If it's us from another Earth then it could very well be them from that Earth as well." He reasoned with a shrug, despite his own thoughts of wishing the possibility to be untrue.

"Then how are they both alive?" Dean urged, remembering when they were in the same situation eight years ago. "They would have fought to the death to bring on the Apocalypse the moment they had us...or them." Dean groaned, "You know what I mean."

Sam shrugged; he didn't have an answer for that.

" _I don't know but I don't think we could fight this without you._ " Felicity slowly answered instead once her breathing was under control once more.

The brothers stared at each other, both wondering if this was something they could take on again. Could they put themselves in sights of their biggest nightmare?

With a nod from Dean, Sam gave a huge sigh. The decision was made.

"We'll start packing but it's going to take us a few days to get there, even with Dean's driving." Sam explained as he watched the tension increase in his brother.

Felicity hummed, " _I'll send the WaveRider your coordinates and they will be there as soon as possible. Just pack whatever you need._ "

Sam frowned at the name.

Dean, however, had other priorities on his mind, "What about my car?"

" _The WaveRider can take the Impala,_ " Felicity explained, already knowing the importance of the question. " _If not, I think Ray could shrink it or something. I should have more to tell you once you're onboard._ "

"Shrink my car?" Dean's voice hitched at the thought.

" _See you soon._ "

The dial tone was heard before Dean could argue such a possibility.

"The WaveRider?" Sam mulled the name over a little more, "Isn't that the Time Ship she told us about before?"

"Forget that!" Dean sputtered, "Did she just suggest that we shrink my car?!"

* * *

With a deep breath, Felicity hung up the phone and slowly turned around to face her confused teammates.

"They know about the WaveRider?" Barry questioned with a frown on his face.

"Among other things," Felicity mumbled.

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest, "Meaning what exactly?"

"Let's put it this way…" Felicity hesitated as she mulled over her words, "I've known them since my time at MIT which was a dark time for me that I don't want to rehash right now considering what we're up against but we've kept each other informed about our lives." She ended as she stared at Oliver, silently begging him to forgive her. She never mentioned the Winchesters to anybody and the fact that she told their secrets to these brothers…Felicity knew that many wouldn't be happy with her.

Oliver, like the others, didn't know what to say. Their alter egos were a secret for a reason and apparently that wasn't the case, not for a long while it seems.

"So they know about all of this?" Caitlin asked with a wave of her hand, gesturing to all of them and the lab.

Felicity nodded, "For the most part and I know what outrageous things they've been up to since we've met and believe me, it's terrifying and world-changing and yet they've handled it. You have nothing to worry about. Please trust me on that."

"Are you sure it's wise bringing them into this?" Barry questioned, "We've got this."

"We've dealt with worse," Oliver added as he remembered the Dominator invasion they all teamed up to fight against last year.

Felicity thought of the same invasion and in a normal situation, she would agree with them. They could handle something like this. But those extra doppelgangers, they changed the game for them. They could easily break them if the team wasn't careful.

"Don't get me wrong, I have complete faith that our teams could handle our Nazi doppelgangers but if their doppelgangers-" Felicity paused as she pointed at the photos of Sam and Dean, "-are here too with extra abilities…we're stepping into things our teams aren't equipped to handle. We need them."

"I say we could use all the help we could get." Alex interrupted from the entrance of Caitlin's lab. "I think I found a way to find Kara's doppelganger."

The Winchester decision was put on hold as everyone followed Alex to her temporary work station. With a short explanation of the blood sample having incredibly high amounts of solar radiation, a plan was formulated to track down the invading Kryptonian.

* * *

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Any recognizable dialogue is from SPN 13x08 ("The Scorpion and the Frog").

* * *

 **A/N #1:** Sorry for the delay, I just couldn't fully decide which direction I wanted this phone call to go. So what did you think? How much do the Winchesters know and just how does Felicity know them?

 **A/N #2:** Once again thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are truly the best out there! I have also decided to post my stories over on AO3 (since pictures are allowed over there). Same penname for AO3: Dark_Supernatural_Angel.

* * *

 **Originally Posted:** May 6, 2018 (Happy Birthday to me!)


	5. Ch 4: Winchesters Aboard

" **Supernatural Crisis on Earth-X"**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

Manipulations of the cover art/image are mine though.

* * *

 **Story Summary:** When the invaders of Earth-X crash the wedding of Barry & Iris, they are stumped by the two men ruling over their doppelgangers. Only Felicity is horrified to realize that her superhero friends will need the help of the Winchesters to stop this invasion.

 **Spoiler(s):** everything up to ep. 13x08 ("The Scorpion and the Frog") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to the _Crisis on Earth-X_ crossover (ArrowVerse)

 **A/N:** At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

* * *

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

* * *

 **"Chapter 4:** **Winchesters Aboard"**

After ending their call with Felicity, Sam and Dean got to work on packing whatever they needed into the Impala. They swapped out their travel bags with a new set before they started on their arsenal. They reloaded ammunition for any weapons they believed would be needed against their powered doppelgangers. They even loaded up on mythology books they've used frequently when up against this particularly nasty sort of lore. There was no time in second guessing their choices. They were bringing all the big-hitters with them. The Impala was stuffed by the time they were done.

It wasn't long afterwards that the Winchesters got their first glimpse of the WaveRider. It was definitely not what they were expecting when it came to time machines. They were used to the DeLorean, an unwanted magic touch or some sort of spell work that opened a portal for them to travel through time (something they didn't do often). It was a welcomed surprise to get a futuristic spacecraft that, according to Felicity, had the ability to do more than travel through time. The Winchesters were impressed and meeting Gideon (the WaveRider's A.I. controller) was just the cherry on top to the brothers' futuristic experience.

With the WaveRider came the introductions of Ray Palmer, Nathaniel Heywood, Amaya Jiwe from 1942 and Zari Tomaz from 2042. The hunters knew a bit about Ray, Nathan and Amaya from Felicity, due to their collaboration against the Dominators last year. Zari, on the other hand, was a new name to place for the Winchesters.

It didn't take long for Ray and Nathan to offer them a quick tour of the WaveRider. Sam was happy to accept which came with the young hunter asking questions about anything he saw or whatever popped into his head along the way.

Dean observed in silence as he trailed behind his brother, keeping his own excitement bottled up as he reviewed his newest allies. Dean could already recognize the similarities Sam had with the scientist and the historian; he now just had to figure out how to stop the geek train from taking off before it veered off-course. Unfortunately the hunter was wary of the two ladies displaced from their own time. They were anomalies to him. Amaya's presence could alter their current timeline in ways that no one could anticipate and Zari's presence could easily wipe out her own existence from the timeline if she wasn't careful. The potential ramifications unsettled Dean.

With the quick tour coming to an end at the central console in the ship's bridge, Dean wanted to get straight down to business.

"So what's the deal?" Dean started as he crossed his arms.

"We're not sure," Ray approached the console and typed a few things into Gideon's system before holographic images appeared before them.

Without even looking, Dean could tell that Sam's excitement had increased as more holographic images appeared before the console. Dean will admit that the technology was cool but they had a job to focus on. Oh how the tables have turned for them.

"All we know is that a Nazi army from another Earth crashed the wedding," Ray continued as images from the attack were shown, courtesy of Felicity and Gideon.

Sam hummed as he brought his focus back on track, "Felicity did mention that."

"Crazy, right?" Nathan interrupted with a flourish, "I can't believe there is another Earth where history is so vastly different from our own."

Before Sam could share his own thoughts about the rare opportunity they were facing, Dean held up his hand and glared at his brother.

"I'm stopping you both right there before you start comparing notes," Dean ignored the looks from a glum Nathan and an amused Zari and looked back at Ray. "What else do we know about this Nazi Earth without the history lesson?"

"Well," Ray typed in a few more commands that brought up pictures of the army, "according to Harry, this Nazi army came from Earth-53."

"Earth-X due to their insane leadership," Zari added as the photo reel ended on close up surveillance photos of their Nazi fiends. It was weird for everyone to see the holographic profiles of their friends' doppelgangers.

Ray snapped his fingers in agreement, "Exactly, we just don't know what they are here for."

"Or how we play into all of this," Sam trailed off as they watched Gideon replay the heightened surveillance footage she acquired of Oliver, Kara and Barry's encounter with their doppelgangers at Dayton Optical Systems. Sam looked to Dean after their doppelgangers appeared in the footage. To them, there was no mistaking who their doppelgangers truly were. Their silent conversation didn't go unnoticed.

"You both know something," Zari stated as she glared between the Winchesters; she didn't trust them after scanning through their files earlier.

"Where's Felicity?" Sam deflected instead.

Zari grumbled to herself before she left to take a seat. Amaya quickly joined her and buckled herself into the captain's seat.

Ray stared between his crewmate and their guest, "In Central City. We should probably head back now." He offered before closing down the holographic images.

Nathan came between the brothers and slapped them on the back, "Buckle up."

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

Despite the warp speed of a flight between Lebanon and Central City, Dean would have preferred flying an airplane...and he hated flying. Even though the WaveRider's flight was faster than expected, the Winchesters were feeling many unusual side effects to the experience.

"That was worse than flying," Dean grumbled as he held his stomach. He suddenly felt nauseous from the trip.

Zari snickered, "Suck it up."

Sam blinked at his brother before rubbing at his ears, "What?"

Nathan unbuckled and gave Sam a soft pat on the shoulders, "Don't worry, it'll pass soon."

Sam frowned before looking at his brother, only to get a hand gesture for a few minutes wait time. As the newest travelers tried to get their barring back, the remaining Legends tried to gather any updates about the invasion. By the time Dean's stomach was settled, Sam was starting to hear properly again and the Legends were ready to get started. With a few clicks from Ray, Gideon established a video call with Felicity from within S.T.A.R Labs.

"Any news?" Dean grumbled as he joined everyone by the central console.

Felicity shook her head, " _We're still searching but we've got a lead on how to find Kara-X. Her blood is filled with solar radiation and we're hoping..._ "

"No offense Fee, but I don't need the science lesson," Dean interrupted with a grimace. He ignored the grumbled 'thank you' from the video call, no doubt from Mick Rory.

"I don't mind hearing it," Ray offered with a smile on his face.

Felicity smiled back at her ex-boyfriend.

Dean glared at the scientist, "We're on the clock here."

"Did you figure out why they are here?" Sam questioned, not wanting Dean to get side-tracked with his anger.

Felicity sighed as she transferred her information to Gideon, " _We only know that they took the prism which can be converted into..._ "

"A neutron bomb," Ray supplied, "which is not good." He pointed to the notes that stated his point.

Dean glared harder at the man which left Sam to resist his urge to face-palm himself for his brother's reaction. Sam tried to focus on Felicity's files instead.

After everyone had a chance to skim the files over, some had their doubts about the invasion's true objective.

"The prism can't be the only reason why they're here," Nathan questioned to keep the ball rolling before Dean felt like he had to punch Ray out for his enthusiasm.

"Well we've had our fair share of experience with alternate worlds," Sam supplied with a nod from Dean. "So from my understanding, the Multiverse consists of many alternate versions of our universe."

Felicity and the Legends looked among themselves before they nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now with that said, if these doppelgangers are from Earth-53," Sam typed a few things into the console so that Gideon could pull up the screenshots of Oliver-X, Kara-X, Barry-X and Tommy-X. Gideon was able to scrub the images a little better so that those invaders were more recognizable. The only ones that were still pixelated were Sam-X and Dean-X.

"Why did they pick our Earth to invade instead of the other ones?" Sam finished.

" _Apparently they've been watching us for a while too. I don't know how that's possible but it's creepy no matter what._ " Felicity rambled once she thought more about that particular tidbit that was eventually shared with them.

"So what is it that we have that the others don't?" Dean questioned with his arms crossed over his chest again, "Why us?"

"I would hope it's because of our awesomeness," Nathan quipped.

Dean snorted while Amaya smacked Nathan on the arm.

Zari rolled her eyes, "It's got to be connected to us somehow, otherwise why would they crash the wedding? That's the opposite of keeping a low profile."

Amaya nodded, "She's right about that. They wanted us to know they were here."

"But which of us are the targets," Dean questioned as he stared at his doppelganger's image.

"Does it matter?" Zari raised an eyebrow at the hunter.

Dean's eyes narrowed.

Sam coughed under the tension, "Felicity, did you mention why exactly we're here?"

Felicity shook her head, " _I didn't think it was my place to say._ "

Ray frowned, "Your doppelgangers are here. Isn't that why she called you?"

"It's more complicated than that," Sam ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. "If it really was just our doppelgangers, then you wouldn't need us." He ended with a point between himself and his brother.

"But because our Nazi-selves have powers, that's why we're here." Dean finished with a point to the holographic photos of the Earth-X Winchesters.

Zari rolled her eyes before turning to take a seat on the nearby steps. "What's the difference if they're meta-humans or not? We'll deal with them like the others."

Dean scoffed, "Oh, but they aren't like the others."

With a glare, Amaya cut Zari off from making any further comments which greatly amused Dean.

Deciding to ignore his brother's antics, Sam moved things along. "Do we have better footage of them yet?" He asked with a point to his doppelganger's face.

Felicity typed a few commands in on her end before she shook her head. "I haven't been able to capture anything better," she admitted with a sigh.

"Maybe I could be of some assistance," Gideon offered before she took command of her own controls. It wasn't long before different security feeds throughout Central City were shown that featured the Earth-X Winchesters. Gideon was able to use her futuristic technology to acquire the feeds with an enhanced version of facial recognition.

The hunters were amazed to see the enhanced footage that was acquired by the A.I.

"That's awesome," Dean whispered as he watched his doppelganger intimidate the others on a rooftop. It was weird seeing a different mannerism behind his face but it wasn't a foreign concept to him. "Nazi or not, I still look good," Dean commented; it's a statement that he's always glad to state as true, whether a supernatural creature or a doppelganger shared his face.

Zari huffed, "Why am I not surprised?"

Sam glared at his brother, "Would you focus?"

Dean shrugged yet he held off on his commentary, allowing his brother to take the lead.

"Now, while they may have our faces," Sam played the rooftop footage before pausing it on the shot where two doppelgangers had glowing eyes, "those two are Michael and Lucifer." Sam revealed as he pointed to the blue-eyed Dean-X and the red-eyed Sam-X, respectively.

The eyes of the Legend team widened at the names, all of them ignoring the reactions picked up through the video call with S.T.A.R. Labs. Amaya ended up taking a seat beside Zari, finding the identities to be too much to process at the moment.

"Hold up, as in the Archangels?" Nathan questioned after a moment of processing.

Dean nodded, "One in the same."

"That's not possible," Zari refused from her spot.

"The world is full of the impossible," Dean held out his arms, as if to point out their surroundings to her, "We're currently on a Time Ship from the future about to fight invaders from another Earth." He ended with a point back to the holographic images.

Zari grumbled her agreement, earning a small shoulder pat from Amaya.

"Okay, if we're skipping over the questions and the skepticism around their theological existence that I know we all must have," the remaining Legends nodded along in agreement, "then I'm left wondering this...are you sure?" Ray questioned after a few false starts. "How could they be Michael and Lucifer?"

"It's kind of what we do," Sam stated with a shrug. "Roughly 8 years ago, during the time where all those freak natural disasters were occurring all over the world, the Michael and Lucifer of our world were trying to take possession over us." He finished with a point between him and Dean.

Ray typed into the central console and he found the old 2010 records that referred to all the natural disasters that were recorded around the world.

Seeing that the Legends quartet saw the proof they needed, Dean continued for his brother. "You see, angels need a vessel in order to walk the Earth. Their true form is just too intense for the human eye. A consenting vessel is all they need before they take possession over them."

"Now with Archangels," Sam pointed to the photos of Michael and Lucifer from Earth-X, "it's the same thing but because of the increase in power within them, they need specific vessels to possess or the vessel will rapidly degrade due to their immense power."

"Let me guess," Nathan interrupted with a wave of his hand between them, "you two are the perfect vessels."

Dean snapped his fingers, "Yahtzee."

Sam nodded, "Unfortunately, it's a bloodline thing, stretched back to the dawn of time."

Dean stared at the images. "Once they gain us as their vessels, Mikey and Luci were supposed to fight to the death."

Amaya frowned at the thought, "Wouldn't that lead to the Apocalypse?"

"Exactly and it almost happened for us. Now with that said," Dean pointed to the holographic doppelgangers, "why the hell are they both alive and working together?"

"Maybe that answer is why they are here," Amaya suggested after some silent contemplation.

"But what could possibly get them to work together?" Nathan turned towards the brothers, "If what you say is true and if we base their destiny from the Book of Revelation stating how the Apocalypse was meant to occur, which is with Michael casting Lucifer back to Hell, unleashing destruction on humanity..." The historian trailed off with his own research about the archangels.

Dean gave Sam an impressed look, "Guy knows his stuff."

Zari groaned when Nathan showed no signs of stopping his educational rant, "Nate! Your point?!"

Nathan blinked at the interruption. "No point but my question is what could two archangels want when they have enough power to cause that much destruction?"

Silence filled the room as everyone gave the question some serious thought.

"More power?" Ray wondered after some time.

Dean shook his head, "Not possible."

Sam's eyes widened before he turned to Dean and quickly grabbed his arm, "What about Jack? What if he is who they are after?"

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

In an abandoned building on the other side of Central City, Dark Flash worked on modifying the prism to their specifications.

"Will it work?" Overgirl questioned as she moved to stand by the speedster's side.

Dark Flash hummed, "Just a few more adjustments and adding a significant power source." He turned to look over his shoulder to her, "That's all that's left."

Overgirl nodded, "My husband's on his way to handle that as we speak."

"Your husband has a choice to make," Dark Flash stated with a scoff before he could stop himself.

Her eyes narrowed at his disrespect, "Tread lightly with your next words."

"We all have our reasons for being here," Dark Flash finished his adjustments and started rubbing his gloves clean of any grime. When he finished, he turned around and faced the Kryptonian. "My worry is if we can't accomplish what we were...recruited to do, we will suffer greatly if we fail." The speedster hated the position they found themselves in with this invasion, forced to submit under the command of those possessors.

Overgirl laughed at the concern, "I'm already suffering. You have nothing to fear."

Dark Flash wanted to argue but her hardened gaze took on a heated tone, halting his rebuttal.

"Oliver will not abandon our mission," Overgirl continued without question, her loyalty to Dark Arrow was undeniable.

"Maybe not his mission for you," Dark Flash gritted his teeth, knowing the risk of continuing his line of defiance, "but what about the Reich? What about our mission?"

"He won't fail the Fatherland," she looked away as she repeated her defense.

"He will if it meant saving you instead," he shook his head at the thought. "He's blinded by his love for you."

"Just as you are with your own wife and that child you have on the way," Overgirl countered and Dark Flash tensed. "Don't forget that I know why you're really here, Allen." She took a few steps closer so that she stood right in his face. She was shorter than the speedster but her closeness only showed him more clearly the maliciousness behind her eyes when she finished her threat. "You're here for Caity."

Dark Flash's eyes flickered with lightning as they narrowed at her, "Leave her out of this."

"And I will." She sneered as she took a step back. "Don't question my husband's loyalty again."

Dark Flash stepped back and held his tongue. He could only nod as her reminder of his family refocused him on his objective. He was doing this for them.

"If it comes to Oliver choosing between me and the Reich, I'll make sure he chooses the Fatherland." Overgirl stated as she walked around the table so that the prism was now stationed between them.

He huffed, "How?"

"If it comes to it..." she waited until he returned her gaze before she continued, "by taking the choice out of his hands."

What was left unsaid was loud and clear. Overgirl would sacrifice herself if it ensured the success of the Reich's mission on Earth.

* * *

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Any recognizable dialogue is from Arrow 6x08 ("Crisis on Earth-X (Part 2)").

* * *

 **NOTE:** From this point forward Oliver-X is going to be Dark Arrow. I used both Dark Arrow and Black Arrow as his alias in chapter one without realizing it. So he'll now be referred to as Dark Arrow to stay with the theme of Dark Flash (Barry-X).

* * *

 **A/N #1:** So what did you think? You have confirmation that we are actually dealing with Michael-X and Lucifer-X in their true Winchester vessels. What will our heroes do now?

 **A/N #2:** Did you notice any Earth-X details I may have slipped in there? Love to hear about your findings in a review. ;)

 **A/N #3:** Once again thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are truly the best out there! I hope this exceeded your expectations when it comes to my stuff. **I'm sorry for the delay** but this chapter was a slow work in progress due to life getting in the way with its changes. Thank you for your patience!

* * *

 **Originally Posted:** August 21, 2018


	6. Ch 5: Where's Jack?

" **Supernatural Crisis on Earth-X"**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

Manipulations of the cover art/image are mine though.

* * *

 **Story Summary:** When the invaders of Earth-X crash the wedding of Barry & Iris, they are stumped by the two men ruling over their doppelgangers. Only Felicity is horrified to realize that her superhero friends will need the help of the Winchesters to stop this invasion.

 **Spoiler(s):** everything up to ep. 13x08 ("The Scorpion and the Frog") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to the _Crisis on Earth-X_ crossover (ArrowVerse)

 **A/N:** At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

* * *

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

* * *

 **"Chapter 5:** **Where's Jack?"**

 _Sam's eyes widened before he turned to Dean and quickly grabbed his arm, "What about Jack? What if he is who they are after?"_

Dean shook his head once more, "Again, not possible."

Sam huffed, "We don't know that. Donatello was able to find Jack just by following his power."

Dean waved his brother off, "The guy's a prophet, he's tapped into the angels like that."

"Well what about Jack creating a rift to the Apocalypse World when he was born?" Sam quickly suggested, "What if that power was felt throughout the Multiverse?"

Dean gave the idea some thought. Was it possible? "But he's just a kid," Dean argued after a moment.

Sam sighed, "But they don't know that."

Dean frowned at the thought.

"I don't mean to interrupt but who is Jack?" Amaya interrupted during the brothers' silence.

The Winchesters looked toward one another, silently debating what they should reveal about Jack.

"Jack's a Nephilim. He's..."

"Half human, half angel." Nathan continued for Sam, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Nathan waved off their questioning stares, "I've come across the term before." He told his teammates before turning to the hunters, "They are supposed to be rare."

Sam nodded, "They are. The angels deem their creation to be forbidden."

Zari huffed at the notion, "Why? Who gives them the right to dictate such a thing?"

"It's mainly due to the power and their fear of such a creation," Sam stated as he pulled up the lore passages he used with Gideon's help. "As the Nephilim grow into their powers, the lore states that they are meant to surpass the power of their angelic parent. That's something the angels fear."

Dean leaned against the console and crossed his arms over his chest, "It doesn't help that Jack is the son of Lucifer. He'll eventually have more power than his archangel father. In the wrong hands, his power will be catastrophic."

Ray stared wide-eyed at Nathan when Lucifer was mentioned again. Zari gave a low whistle at the news.

Amaya sighed, "So much power in such a small child."

Sam nodded, "He got away from us two weeks ago after an accident and we've been trying to find him ever since."

With a few clicks from S.T.A.R. Labs, Felicity brought up an image of Jack to their shared screens.

" _None of my programs have come up with anything and I haven't heard any updates from Jody_." Felicity reported, " _I don't know how he's doing it but he's doing it well._ " For the last few weeks, Felicity has been coordinating with Jody Mills to help the brothers find Jack. Jody was meant to use her contacts within the police force and with other hunters while Felicity was meant to search for Jack through cameras around the country. In the current digital age, Felicity had hoped to get a trace of Jack already.

"Wait, that's Jack?" Nathan interrupted as he pointed to the image of the teenager, "I thought you said he was a child."

Sam blinked, "He is."

"No, that kid is a teenager," Zari argued.

"Looks are deceiving," Dean grumbled, "Jack was born back in May."

Ray stepped closer to see Jack's image. "That was almost six months ago. He has the power to accelerate his own growth?" Ray questioned as he tried to spot something different about Jack's appearance, any indicator that showed he wasn't extraordinary. There wasn't any.

Sam nodded, "He's still trying to understand the world and his powers. It's a process but he's trying to be good." Sam reassured the Legends, not wanting them to get the wrong idea about Jack (especially since he's the son of Lucifer).

"This means that he can easily be manipulated if he's not careful," Amaya said, worriedly.

"Everyone wants their hands on the kid," Dean stated as he stared between Jack's image and the images of the Earth-X invaders, "Looks like we have to race against these invaders now if we want to find him before they do."

"Well, we're on a Time Ship. Why don't we just go back to before this accident and prevent it. That way there is no reason for Jack to run," Ray suggested with a grin. Nathan gave his buddy a thumbs up for the plan.

Dean shook his head, "Absolutely not."

Zari glared at Dean, "It's our only lead and this is what we do."

"We're not messing up the timeline," Dean firmly declared once more. "We've done it before and it backfired on us, multiple times. One wrong move could change everything. We don't need more problems than we already have."

"Maybe you did it wrong," Zari accused. She wasn't pleased with his dismissive behavior, acting like they didn't know how to handle the concept of time-travel (despite her own reservations about the whole thing).

Dean laughed, "Oh Sweetheart, I've done this a lot longer than you have. Right or wrong doesn't matter with time-travel." Dean sobered up at the thought of his past time-travel experiences, "You mess up the original order of things, you suffer the consequences. There are always consequences when you mess with time."

"Says you," Zari snarled, "We're fixing the timeline."

"Is that before or after you've screwed things up?" Dean challenged her with his own glare, ignoring Felicity's warning through their chat feed.

Zari made a move to lunge at Dean before Nathan and Sam intercepted her. Nathan made a grab to restrain Zari while Sam blocked his brother's path to her.

"That's enough," Sam commanded as he looked between the feuding duo. He stared as his brother a little longer until Dean shook his stare off and headed towards the steps to the captain's office. Sam sighed, "We all have different views and experiences about time-travel but now is not the time." Sam looked among the Legends before landing on Zari, "We've been told and we've seen the consequences. We've learned our lesson about messing with time. Can we please focus on finding Jack in the present?"

"Sam is right," Amaya agreed as she moved to stand by Zari. She gave her young teammate a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Well, if you don't want to time-travel to change things, what was your plan to find Jack?" Nathan glumly asked Sam.

"There is a tracking spell for Nephilims. We have one half of the spell but the other half was destroyed before we could get our hands on it. I thought that if we could figure out where the spell originated from then we could find a way to piece the rest of it together." Sam explained, not wanting to go into detail about their recent predicaments with acquiring the spell.

"Gideon could probably help with that," Ray suggested after some thought. "Do you have the spell with you?"

Sam nodded, "It's back in the car. I'll go grab it."

"I'll help." Ray offered before turning to his teammates. "We'll be back."

Ray led the way as he took Sam back to the Impala.

Sensing the awkward tension in the bridge, Felicity filled them in on their progress on locating Kara-X (Overgirl).

Dean hummed from his seat on the steps, "Focus on that, Fee. We'll worry about finding Jack."

Felicity watched as Nathan and Amaya nodded along with Dean's plan. " _Alright. I'll send everything I have to Gideon so that you're all up to date. Good luck._ " She gave a small smile before she ended the transmission.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, everyone was silent after the transmission ended. Many of the occupants were still trying to digest all that they had just learned from the Winchesters.

"Shouldn't we discuss this?" Alex questioned after a moment, her attention diverted from her tests.

"Nothing to discuss," Mick grumbled as he took another sip of his beer as he continued to lay on the medical bed.

Felicity sighed, "You heard Dean. We need to focus on the doppelgangers we know. They'll handle Jack and the Archangels. Does everyone agree?"

Caitlin, Alex and Harry quickly agreed before getting back to their tests. Mick only grumbled between his sips of beer. Over the communication links, Sara and Kara gave their quick input but Barry and Oliver were unaccounted for.

"Where are they?" Felicity questioned.

" _Oliver wanted to check in on Barry and Iris._ " Kara supplied since she was the last one to see Oliver. When they were listening to what the Winchesters were telling them, Oliver disconnected his comms. when talks about Archangels were getting too realistic for his liking. She couldn't blame him for his skepticism, she had some of her own and she's an alien from another Earth and planet.

"Be ready to leave. We're closing in on their location," Felicity stated before ending the connection with Kara and Sara.

Not long after that, Harry got a hit on Overgirl's location.

Felicity quickly stood and headed for the door, "I'll be right back."

As Felicity's footsteps faded, Caitlin sighed at her terminal, "You know, at this point, I thought nothing would surprise me anymore."

Alex swiveled in her chair, "You and me both."

* * *

As Sam and Ray retrieved the spell page from the Impala, everyone else was waiting silently around the center computer console.

"Not wanting to pry but what's with the negativity on time-travel?" Nathan questioned as he stood across from the hunter.

"That sounds like prying." Dean argued without diverting his focus from Gideon's photos of his doppelganger.

Nathan shrugged, "Just trying to understand. I find the idea to be pretty cool."

"At first, sure, it's cool...going back to your favorite time period, or going back to see your parents when they were younger. Then your mind starts to wander, you get swept up in the idea that if you change one thing, one small thing, everything would be for the better." Dean turned a little to look at Nathan, ignoring the fact that the women had stopped their own conversation to listen in too, "That's never the case. Any change causes a ripple through time. Save one person could lead to someone else dying in their place."

The hunter didn't want to rehash his own time-travels to the past and future. He didn't want to explain how trips to the past always found a way to reset itself or have things happening the way they were meant to (his trips to 1861 and 1944 immiedately came to mind). Let's not forget the angelic interference he faced when he traveled back to 1973 and 1978 when he tried to change his own family's destruction thanks to Azazel. The angels wouldn't allow those changes to cement themselves into the timeline. Or what about his trip in 2009 that took him to an Apocalyptic 2014? It was a trip that solidified his determination to not follow what destiny claimed was meant to be his life. He would not sit back and watch the pieces fall into their destined places for that future. He would not allow the world to burn. If he couldn't interfere with the past then he'll do whatever he could to change the future he witnessed.

Zari scoffed, "You're being dramatic."

Dean shook his head, "If only I was."

Amaya placed her hand on Zari's shoulder before she could argue anymore. Zari rolled her eyes yet remained quiet.

"If the timeline is meant to be secured in its original form, like you say, why are we able to time-travel and change things?" Amaya calmly questioned, wanting to know more about the timeline's flexibility.

Dean got up and headed for Gideon's console.

"Before the Great Fall, angels would guard the timeline to make sure that the fate of humanity was happening the way it was supposed to." Dean started as he typed a few things into the console before holographic images of what appeared to be a meteor shower that occurred over five years ago. This was the Great Fall, or when the Angels were cast out of Heaven by one of their own. Their wings forever clipped by one spell.

"Any changes to the timeline would be fixed immediately by the angels," the hunter continued his spiel. "They don't believe in free will, if you could believe that. Apparently everything we do has been mapped out since the beginning. Every choice, every action, it was all meant to get us to where they needed us to be." Dean ignored the wide-eyed looks of the Legends, not wanting to dwell on their own realizations about the subject. He pushed forward.

"Anyways, the Great Fall had the angels scattered and since then, they've put all their attention into rebuilding Heaven or undermining us. Their focus hasn't been on the timeline and with their numbers decreasing," he searched up some official crime scene photos from his previous hunts that showed actual angel deaths (victims with burnt imprints of wings in the ground beneath them), "they are rushing to maintain the cosmic balance. If the timeline deviates too much off the original path, I believe they would intervene to rectify the situation. They've done it before."

Dean looked around him before he motioned to the very ship they were standing in, "And judging from the fact that a Time Ship came from the future to do just that, maybe the fate of the future got too haywire to the point that something needed to intervene."

Dean moved away from the console and took back his seat on the steps. "Then again, what do I know?" He questioned as he stared at Zari, "I'm just a lowly hunter."

" _A fair assessment, Mr. Winchester and you are anything but a lowly hunter, as you've put it,_ " Gideon interrupted before Zari could rise to his bait. " _Your file has you displaying exemplary work during your service._ "

Dean blinked at the praise, "Thanks Gideon but what file?"

" _Captain Hunter maintained his records from our time in the 22nd_ _Century and there is an extensive section about the Men of Letters, the supernatural and the mechanics behind them,_ " Gideon explained. " _You and your brother have extensive files that dictate..._ "

Dean waved his hands, as if the A.I. could see the gesture. "No offense Gideon but I don't want to know about my future."

" _Understandable._ "

The hunter huffed his thanks to the A.I.

Nathan frowned at the new information, "Gideon, why haven't we heard about these files before?" As the team historian, he was very familiar with the archives aboard the ship.

" _Captain Hunter had these files under strict lockdown that could only be acquired through specific key phrases that both Mr. Winchesters had expressed during their time aboard the_ ship." Gideon explained, surprising those in her presence. The historian didn't know how to respond to that, which is how Ray and Sam returned to find them, in various states of shock or confusion.

Ray and Sam looked to each other before looking back at the others.

Ray tentatively patted Nathan on the shoulder, "What'd we miss?"

Nathan shook his head, "I'll tell you later, buddy."

Sam walked back to his brother by the steps and handed him their bags before rummaging for the spell page. Meanwhile, Dean started digging into the bag for his flask; he needed a quick drink.

Once found, Sam passed the spell page over to Nathan. With care, Nathan prepared Gideon's system to scan the document as Sam stood closely to watch.

"Gideon, is it possible to determine where or when this document originated from?" Sam questioned as he watched the scan get transferred to the holographic screen.

"We got a hold of it a few days ago," Dean added before taking a swig of his drink. He ignored the glare he felt from Zari.

" _I have a report about two missing_ artefact _pages from the Cambridge Museum,_ " Gideon reported as her systems continued with its diagnostic scans. " _According to my analysis and based on the museum's digital archive, your copy is a match to one of the missing pages._ "

The brothers immediately stared at one another; the results and the impressive speed immediately threw them off guard.

"Digital archive?" Sam dared to hope, "Gideon, does that mean you can access what the second page was?"

" _Affirmative,_ " Gideon confirmed before the digital copy of the second spell page appeared before them.

Dean was immediately up from his spot and standing by his brother, who was staring closely at the missing page. This was the very page that had just burned to ash only hours ago, and with it their hope to finding Jack. And yet there it was before them. They were so close.

"Do one better!" Ray exclaimed, "Gideon, can you reconstruct that missing page for us?"

" _Already in progress, Dr. Palmer._ " Before Gideon finished, Ray was rushing out of the room to retrieve the page from the Fabrication Room. It's where Gideon would replicate all the weapons, clothing and supplies they would need for their missions.

Ray quickly returned with a newly printed page that resembled the original spell page the Winchesters acquired. Dean quickly accepted the new page while Sam moved to grab the first page from Gideon's scanners. Together, the brothers examined the two pages and they were amazed by the authencity of the duplicate. If they hadn't seen it happen before their eyes, they wouldn't have been able to tell that one page was just duplicated while the other had been circulating throughout society for centuries.

"I may not like time-travel but I'm loving this future tech," Dean praised as he continued to look between the two pages, before handing the second page over to his brother.

"Gideon is just awesome like that," Nathan grinned before he noticed something on the pages, "Is this Canaanite?"

The Winchesters stared in shock at the historian. He may know his history, they just didn't think languages were in his field of expertise.

"You really know your stuff," Dean praised. It wasn't often he would meet people that rivalled his brother's love of knowledge.

Nathan shrugged, "I've read a lot during my time on this ship. I've picked up a few things."

"I'm sorry, for those of us who aren't history nerds. What's Canaanite?" Zari interrupted, not liking the backseat position she's been subjected to since this invasion started.

"Through rough translations, Sammy dates it back to the time of King Solomon," Dean explained before he turned his attention back to his brother. "What're we working with, Sammy?"

"I'm seeing the same patterns but the ingredients that we need look doable," Sam reported before he turned to Dean, "I think we have most of them back at the bunker."

"Why not use the Fabrication Room?" Amaya suggested, stopping the brothers in their tracks as they were about to pack up.

"She's right," Nathan interjected, "Gideon could recreate the ingredients you need. She's able to do that with our clothes, weapons and food. I'm sure your ingredients would be a piece of cake for Gideon."

"They need to be authentic." Sam mused as he looked over the list again; they weren't common items. They couldn't afford to mess up.

"Gideon can do it," Ray reassured them, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Dean groaned, "Don't ask."

A sudden beep interrupted them, " _Fabrication complete._ "

"Already?" Sam questioned as he stared at Gideon's center console.

" _I hope everything is to your satisfaction Mr. Winchester,_ " Gideon wished before her departure. Her systems were needed elsewhere on the Waverider.

Everyone stared at each other, stuck on what to do, before Ray made the decision for them and started heading towards the Fabrication Room. The rest of his team quickly followed, leaving the Winchesters to close up the rear in their short journey to their newly replicated ingredients.

"What are the chances these replicas will do the trick?" Dean quietly questioned.

Sam shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

* * *

Barry stood with Iris in the Time Vault as they stared at the holographic images of his Earth-X doppelganger, alongside images of Savitar and Barry from Earth-2. It was still werid seeing other people who were essentially him.

"I can't believe this is happening." Barry sighed. "One evil me was enough."

Iris moved to hug her fiancé, "Barry-X is not you."

"Isn't he?"

Before Iris could say anything, Oliver walked in. He had gone in search of Barry after realizing he wasn't part of the video chat with the Winchesters. The Time Vault was the only place in the building that didn't allow outside transmissions to penetrate its walls.

"You can't think like that," Oliver interrupted. "They may have our faces but they aren't us. Their choices made them who they are just like our choices made us who we are."

"I get that but, it's still..." Barry stared at his doppelgangers' images while gesturing toward them, as if the hand movements could articulate what he was feeling since words were currently failing him.

Oliver hummed, "Weird, I know. Look, guys, I'm sorry. This is not how this week was supposed to go."

Iris's resolve hardened at the thought, "We can't think about that right now." She didn't want to think about the disaster that was their wedding.

"You should," Oliver defended. "We fight to protect the people that we love, so you guys recognize what you have. You recognize it and cherish it and let that make you stronger because if you do that, you will always find your way back to one another."

Barry left Iris's side to comfort his mentor, "Man, it's the same for you and Felicity."

"I don't know, Barry." Oliver sighed, not wanting to make this about him yet seeing no way around it. "She told me she doesn't believe in marriage and I thought that if she loved me the way that I love her then she would want to marry me." Oliver groaned as he thought of the newest obstacle he discovered between them. "But now I find out that she's confided all our secrets to these two strangers. There's like a part of her that I just don't know," Oliver finished, not realizing that Felicity had walked in and heard him.

"I didn't want to burden you," Felicity interrupted, causing Oliver, Barry and Iris to immediately focus on her, "any of you, with the truth of my past. It changes the way you view the world, whether you like it or not."

Barry and Iris understood, nodding in their acceptance.

Felicity walked closed to Oliver, "You were dealing with so much already, I didn't want to add more to it."

"So what Sam and Dean said was true? Archangels are leading this invasion?" Oliver questioned, not truly believing the news.

Barry and Iris turned wide-eyed to each other. Their connection to everyone was cut off when they entered the Time Vault, so they missed out on the angels and demons part of the Winchesters' speech. The couple remained quiet, knowing they could get a debrief of what they missed from the others later.

Felicity sighed, "There is so much more to it than that but yes."

No one knew what to say after that. Felicity didn't want to push it and rush them to react, it was a lot to take in and the others just didn't know how to react to such a world-changing fact. Their respective teams were just getting used to magic, meta-humans and aliens being their norm and apparently, there was so much more in the universe that existed than any one of them realized.

Iris coughed a little, "Do we have a plan?"

Felicity nodded, snapping her back to the task at hand. "Right, Sam and Dean are working on stopping their dopplegangers. We need to focus on yours," she ended with a point towards Oliver and Barry, "which is why I'm here. We got a location. They're at a shipping depot outside Danville."

"Alright, we'll get the band back together." Barry offered as he took Iris's hand and led them both out of the Time Vault.

Finally alone since before the wedding started, neither knew what to say.

"Oliver, I..."

Oliver held up his hand, "It's okay. We can talk when I'm back. But right now, I need to have my head in the game."

Felicity nodded, "I understand and when this is over, we'll talk about your proposal and I'll tell you everything about my connection to the Winchesters. Things will make sense afterwards." She promised with her hand over his, a firm grip in place.

Oliver nodded before pulling her towards him so he could kiss her forehead. He quickly left afterwards to join the others heading to Danville.

* * *

Once Gideon started synthesizing the ingredients they needed for the spell, it didn't take long for the Winchesters to put everything together. The Legends helped as much as they could but there were content to stay out of the hunters' way as they did their work.

"Are you sure this will work?" Amaya questioned after some time.

Dean shrugged as he handed Sam the last ingredients to mix, "Not really. The odds would have been the same regardless of you guys helping us out or not. A demon told us about the spell and we don't trust them, so..."

Amaya sighed, "Not the best of odds then."

"Wait, demons are real too?" Ray quesitoned, a little wide-eyed as he looked between everyone.

"Buddy, there's got to be a balance in the grand scheme of things," Nathan explained as he patted his friend on the back.

Dean snapped his fingers in agreement, "What he said."

Ray frowned at the thought. He was trying to accept that there was more to the universe that didn't need an explanation but he was still a man of science; he was still adjusting to the changes around him.

"Alright, I think I'm ready." Sam declared after mixing the final ingredients together.

Dean begrudgely handed the spell pages over to Sam, not liking that his brother was more versed with the spell to perform it than him. They didn't know what to expect from the mysterious spell, it was a reason why Dean wanted to perform it instead of Sam, but with the age of the spell, there were some speculations of how they spell could unravel their answers.

With multiple maps of the United States surrounding them, Sam started reciting the Canaanite before he ingested the mixture he created. Unknown to the others, Sam experienced multiple flashes inside his mind, like a film reel, of Jack's latest adventures. They were very quick and some were repetitive but it took some time before Sam was able to pick out where Jack was located from what the spell showed him.

"He's in Mankato, Minnesota," Sam announced as he held his head. He was having a massive headache from the overload of images.

"That's it?" Zari questioned as she looked around the untouched maps, "What about the maps?"

Sam pointed to his head, "No maps back then."

Nathan nodded along with that statement while Dean handed a bottle of water to his brother. Both hunters ignored the irritated huff from Zari.

"Gideon, search for any signs of Jack in Mankato, Minnesota." Amaya instructed their built-in technican.

After a few moments, Gideon found survellience footage from the town's city cameras with the most recent footage showing Jack entering a rehabilitation facility an hour ago.

Dean frowned at the footage, "Why the hell is he at a treatment center?"

"Add that to the list of questions to ask him," Sam interrupted with a quick look at the time stamp. "Are we too late?"

Amaya headed straight for the captain's chair, "Gideon, plot a course to Jack's exact location in the footage."

Everyone else followed Amaya's lead, each heading for a seat to strap in before they took off to Minnesota.

* * *

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

* * *

 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** Any recognizable dialogue is from Arrow 6x08 ("Crisis on Earth-X (Part 2)").

* * *

 **Notes:**  
\- Ray is skeptical about demons because this took place before the Legends learned that Mallus is a Time Demon.  
\- Just go with the simplicity of the spell pages having digital copies in the museum's database. Originally I was going to have them time-travel to prevent the second page from burning but then I remembered the Winchesters' thoughts on time travel and decided against it.  
\- "The Great Fall" happened in SPN 8x23  
\- Dean's reference of time-travel consequences could be SPN 6x17 (he remembers it as a dream though)

* * *

 **A/N #1:** I am so sorry for the long wait. I didn't think so much time had passed since I last updated. So what do you think? Does anyone have a theory about Felicity's connection to the Winchesters?

 **A/N #2:** Once again thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are truly the best out there! I hope this exceeded your expectations when it comes to my stuff. **I'm sorry for the delay** but this chapter was a slow work in progress for some reason. Thank you for your patience!

* * *

 **Originally Posted:** March 18, 2019


	7. Ch 6: Where's Jack? (Pt 2)

" **Supernatural Crisis on Earth-X"**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

Manipulations of the cover art/image are mine though.

* * *

 **Story Summary:** When the invaders of Earth-X crash the wedding of Barry & Iris, they are stumped by the two men ruling over their doppelgangers. Only Felicity is horrified to realize that her superhero friends will need the help of the Winchesters to stop this invasion.

 **Spoiler(s):** everything up to ep. 13x08 ("The Scorpion and the Frog") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to the _Crisis on Earth-X_ crossover (ArrowVerse)

 **A/N:** At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

* * *

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

* * *

 **"Chapter 6** **– Where is Jack? (Part 2)"**

 _Dean frowned at the footage, "Why the hell is he at a treatment center?"_

 _"Add that to the list of questions to ask him," Sam interrupted with a quick look at the time stamp. "Are we too late?"_

 _Amaya headed straight for the captain's chair, "Gideon, plot a course to Jack's exact location in the footage."_

 _Everyone else followed Amaya's lead, each heading for a seat to strap in before they took off to Minnesota._

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

After everyone suited up and reloaded their weapons, they made their way to the shipping depot outside of Danville. As Supergirl and Firestorm searched the perimeter for any surprises, Oliver, Sara and Alex reconvened on a nearby rooftop. Barry quickly joined them with his own report of the depot being covered with Nazis. With a plan in place for a perimeter breech, everyone agreed that Kara-X (Overgirl) would be their biggest threat.

It wasn't long before the team went their separate ways, Sara and Alex heading towards the northwest corner of the facility while Barry sped away with Oliver to the southeast corner.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, the WaveRider was in Mankato, Minnesota before the Winchesters could form their next sentence. Instead, both brothers were groaning from their latest onslaught of travel side effects.

Zari snickered at their misfortune, "Suck it up."

"Bite me," Dean growled back as his newest headache slowly receded.

The Winchesters were a little quicker in their recovery before they moved back to where the Impala was being stored. Gideon had landed the WaveRider in the closest field to Jack's last known location. The brothers were relieved that they didn't time-travel to an hour ago when security footage captured Jack's whereabouts. They didn't need to add time-travel issues to their list of things to worry about. They just really hoped that he was still inside the rehab facility, maybe luck was on their side and he was attending an hour long session. A hunter can hope, especially when time was running short for them in this invasion.

As Dean rummaged through the Impala's trunk for their weapons, Ray and Nate were quick to join them.

"So what's the plan?" Ray questioned eagerly as he watched Dean either stash his weapons on himself or wordlessly pass different weapons for Sam to do the same.

"We go in and talk to him," Sam offered as he secured his gun behind his back.

"Alone," Dean interrupted before Ray had a chance to say anything.

Ray frowned.

Dean looked between the teammates. "The kid doesn't know you guys. Just stay hidden," the hunter instructed before he slammed the trunk shut.

"Like a fly on the wall," Nate smirked at the thought as he looked to Ray.

* * *

Even as Oliver, Barry, Sara and Alex fought against the Nazis inside the shipping depot, they quickly realized that while they had eyes on Dark Flash and Overgirl, they didn't have a clue where Dark Arrow was. Unknown to them, Dark Arrow was making his way inside S.T.A.R. Labs.

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

Meanwhile back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin returned to the cortex for an update, "Any word from the team?"

Felicity shook her head, "It's just radio silence."

Caitlin suspected as much, "What about the Winchesters with the Legends?"

Felicity sighed, "Nothing yet."

In another part of STAR Labs, Harry had the misfortune of running into Dark Arrow while on his way to joining up with the others.

Harry stared at the menacing archer, "Oh God."

"There is no God," Dark Arrow countered with his voice disguised once again.

Harry scoffed as he stepped away from the invader, "Says the guy that's conspiring with Archangels!" He quickly darted down the hall to activate the alarm.

Before Harry could change direction to continue his escape, he was knocked unconscious. The last thing he remembered was hearing the blaring sound of the alarm.

From the cortex, the others watched from the surveillance feed as Dark Arrow walked away from Harry's unconscious form. With new orders to hide, Felicity and Iris took off while Mick and Caitlin prepared for the upcoming fight. Caitlin allowed her fear to consume her and quickly transformed into Killer Frost.

Mick powered up his heat gun and smirked at his new frosty friend, "This will be fun."

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

Back in Danville, Firestorm joined his comrades in their fight against the Nazi-X Invaders. As they continued to fight against their enemies, more invaders kept on arriving to continue to swarm the heroes. As Barry continued to race after Dark Flash, Sara found herself stuck on Overgirl's radar. Seeing his friend in danger, Oliver rushed to take her place, switching Overgirl's attention back to him. It wasn't long before Kara arrived on scene to help out.

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

Meanwhile, Dark Arrow was facing off against Mick and Killer Frost before Dinah (Black Canary), Rene (Wild Dog) and Curtis (Mr. Terrific) from Team Arrow arrived to assist them. Despite the disadvantage, Dark Arrow incapacitated the heroes and locked them up in the pipeline.

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

As the resistance from the Nazis soldiers started to dwindle down, the superheroes came across Metallo, the cybernetic android that was powered by Kryptonite. Metallo quickly shot Kara with kryptonite, blasting her into the concrete wall of the warehouse. Firestorm was first to attack Metallo, only to be blasted back and split back into Jax and Prof. Stein. Dark Flash intervened and attacked the heroes, knocking them all off their feet. The last thing Oliver remembered was Overgirl's laugh before Metallo knocked him out.

After some time, Oliver and his fellow heroes woke up in chains and with meta-dampener collars around their necks. They were chained down to a loading platform with Nazis soldiers standing guard around then. With each of them preoccupied with checking over each other, they didn't notice someone approaching until a loud clang was heard on top of the loading dock. All their heads swerved to see Dark Flash above them.

"You know, I was expecting a little more from you guys," Dark Flash mocked as he unmasked himself, reminding everyone that he was Barry's doppelganger. "You just didn't exceed my expectations." He sighed in mock disappointment.

"Enough Allen," Overgirl interrupted as she joined them.

"You might want to listen to her," Alex goaded the speedster, "We know that if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these dog collars on us first."

Dark Flash kneeled and got closer to Alex's face,"You know, that would have been easier than all of this unnecessary theatrics. I've got places to be."

Alex kept quiet when his implications were made clear; Dark Flash preferred the clean and simple approach as opposed to the message-delivering theatrics his comrades were going for. If Dark Flash had his way, the heroes wouldn't have enough time to even make a move against his speed. Only Barry and possibly Kara could stand a chance against that scenario.

As Barry kept his attention on his doppelganger, Kara did the same with her own doppelganger. She couldn't believe how opposite her doppelganger was to herself. It was surreal.

"Now I know what it feels like to hate myself," Kara admitted under her breath.

Oliver shifted to respond to the Kryptonian but his own doppelganger interrupted them with his praise on their capture.

"It wasn't a problem," Overgirl gloated to her husband before she wavered in her steps. Dark Arrow rushed to catch her arm before helping her sit down.

Dark Arrow looked over his wife, "You good?"

"I'm fine," Overgirl breathed a little more harshly than before, "Just get this over with."

Dark Arrow nodded as he helped Overgirl stand tall. "We're almost there. We have what we need." After his reminder, together the couple turned to face Kara.

The heroes bristled at the implication.

Alex was fuming from her spot, "What do you want from my sister?"

"To save my life," Overgirl admitted before staring at Kara. "That's your little mission statement, isn't? To help people and save lives?"

Dark Flash crossed his arms from his perch above, "The General is dying." He huffed, already annoyed with the conversation.

"Her blood," Alex's eyes widened at the revelation. "She's been exposed to too much solar radiation."

Overgirl shrugged, "Like Icarus, I flew too close to the sun."

"All we need is a new heart and luckily, on this Earth, we found the perfect donor," Dark Arrow explained as he stared at Kara.

Sara scoffed, "Funny how you only waited until she was on our Earth to attack."

Dark Arrow glared at the White Canary.

Sara smirked in response, "Why is that? Afraid of Earth-38?"

Dark Arrow glowered, "That's not your concern." He wouldn't admit that Earth-38 was crawling with too many aliens with varying powers.

"You needed the prism to duplicate a red sun," Barry interrupted as his mind raced to piece the puzzle together, "to weaken Kara so you could operate on her."

"Can't make an omelette with invulnerable eggs," Overgirl joked, which earned her a glare from Kara. If it weren't for the dampening collar, Kara's heat vision would have made an appearance already.

"How do those Archangels fit in?" Oliver interrupted, "I can't imagine they'd care for the life of your Kryptonian."

Dark Flash chuckled, "Finally caught on to our mystery guests, did you?"

Before the speedster could say anymore, Dark Arrow interrupted with a dismissive cough, "They got us here and in return, we gave them what they wanted."

Barry frowned, "Which is what?"

"A distraction," Dark Arrow noticed Oliver glance back at Sara with his words, "Once they acquire what they need, nothing will stop us from bringing the Multiverse under the Reich's rule."

Oliver glared at his doppelganger, "Not if I kill you first."

Dark Arrow scoffed as he looked Oliver over, "You won't. You're weak. All of you choose the high road. You're heroes, you're not willing to do what needs to be done." He mocked as he took a step back to leave with Overgirl.

As the couple walked away, Oliver's parting words rang in their ears before Metallo knocked them all out again; _I wouldn't underestimate how far we're willing to go._

* * *

After Dark Arrow's victory over S.T.A.R. Labs, he left his followers behind to secure the premises. While the facility was being flooded by Nazis, Felicity and Iris did everything they could to avoid detection. It's led them to crawling in the air ducts.

"This can't be happening," Iris mumbled from behind Felicity.

"Cisco needs another security upgrade," Felicity quipped as she crawled down another duct tunnel.

"Would it matter?" Iris questioned, "It was Oliver, but it wasn't Oliver."

Felicity sighed, "It was Oliver in the high castle."

"Exactly. There's so much out there for us to be afraid of; multiple Earths, aliens, doppelgangers from the third Reich." Iris stopped mid-crawl. She was overwhelmed by this point; this was meant to be her wedding day and yet she's crawling in an air duct. "I mean, what else is coming?"

"Angels, demons, monsters and everything in between that don't give a crap about humanity," Felicity listed as she continued forward. She paused when she heard no response from Iris. Felicity turned around to see a gobsmacked look on her friend's face. Felicity took a moment to recall what she just said before giving her friend a sheepish look. "Sorry, that was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?"

"My point exactly," Iris sputtered, "How does that not keep you up at night?"

Felicity shrugged, "It does. Eventually, I realized that the world wasn't any different to what it was before. The only difference was that now, I knew the truth. What I did about it was what mattered."

Iris frowned, "How so?"

"I could choose to walk away and turn a blind eye or I could do something to help," Felicity crawled back toward Iris. "The same applies now. I could choose to find a way to escape and save myself or I could find a way to help our friends."

A loud bang was suddenly heard below them, signifying to them that someone abruptly entered the room below them. They remained silent until they heard no other sounds of movement below them.

"So what's it gonna be?" Felicity whispered.

After making her decision, Iris found herself more determined than ever to continue with their mission, "How can I help?"

"Do you know the way to the Time Vault from here?" Felicity wondered, "My legs are cramping from all this crawling."

* * *

After being inside the Mankato Rehabilitation Center for over an hour, Jack was now using his powers to break a young woman out of her mandatory treatment. With each use of his powers, she grew more worried as to why he was helping her. She didn't have a great track record of people being nice to her. The moment she was free from the confines of the center, she tried to make her escape before her rescuer decided to use his powers on her. With her window closing, she found her opening in the form of a distraction when two men called out to Jack, pulling his attention away from her so she could escape. She gave a strong kick to his leg and ended things off with a strong right hook to his face before she ran.

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

Jack was stunned, "She hit me."

Sam rushed to help Jack up while Dean thumped him on the back of the head.

"Let her go," Dean dismissed.

Jack refused to stop, "She can't leave!"

Jack tried to chase after her but Sam and Dean intercepted him.

Dean glared, "You're not leaving until you tell us what's going on."

"No, I need her." Jack insisted.

"Why?" Sam ran his hand over his face, "Jack, we've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm sorry but... I'm doing this for you." Jack admitted, though looking torn at the idea of worrying them. He just wanted to make things right and keep them safe from him.

Dean scoffed, "Running away was for us? I'm not buying that, kid."

"It's true!" Jack huffed, "I didn't want to put you all in danger anymore so I left. I knew that I needed to get a grip on my powers before I could return to you. I wanted to prove to you that I'm good, to do one good thing." Jack turned to look at Dean, "So I did the thing you wanted the most."

Dean gave a guarded look to Sam, not knowing where Jack was going with this plan.

"I experimented with opening doors to other worlds. I could almost do it. I could get right to the edge but I couldn't see," Jack huffed at the thought. "I could only feel around in the dark. I needed eyes. I needed a seer." Jack looked out to where the woman had run off.

Dean followed Jack's attention, "Let me guess, the girl is a seer?"

Jack nodded, "Kaia is a dreamwalker. I researched, like you taught me, and I found a dreamwalker named Derek in Bismarck. I didn't know if it would work, but it did." Jack smiled between the brothers, "Derek dreamwalked and I joined him into the Apocalypse World. I could see what he saw and… I saw her."

Sam frowned, "Her?"

"Your mother," Jack grimaced as he remembered what he saw, "She's alive but she's in danger."

Dean's eyes widened as Sam started to worry over the possibilities, "What kind of danger?"

Jack sighed, "It's easier if I show you." He holds up his hands towards their heads, ready for them to accept his offer.

A little wary, the brothers stepped closer to Jack and with a touch of his hand to their heads, their eyes started to glow yellow. With Jack's eyes glowing just as bright, he pushed his trip to the Apocalypse World into the brothers' minds, allowing them to see what he saw. Together Sam and Dean recognized the barren lands of the other world until it zoomed upon a broken down church. Behind a beaten down cross, in a desolate room was Mary Winchester hanging from the ceiling inside this steel cage contraption that minimized her movement. They watched as Mary groaned in agony as the contraption's inner spikes would dig into her body. They heard her beg for someone to help her. The lightning roared with a vengeance as Jack took them out of his vision, the glowing yellow eyes receding with his powers.

Sam and Dean pulled back with a start.

Dean was overwhelmed by the news, to see for himself that his mother was still alive despite his belief that she was killed the moment she was trapped in that world. For months he couldn't allow himself to hope that she survived, he couldn't have that hope taken from him when they learned that she didn't survive. But to learn that the opposite was her reality, he didn't know how to process it all.

Unaware of Dean's inner struggles, Jack continued to explain to Sam. "I was so close to her. I could've touched her. But, Derek wasn't strong enough to hold the connection so I stopped. But he knew that Kaia could help me."

Sam nodded along, understanding Jack's urgency to keep Kaia with him.

"Forget the girl," Dean interrupted.

Jack turned around and frowned at the older hunter.

Dean rubbed a tired hand over his face, trying to get his mind to focus again, "We've got a bigger problem."

Jack didn't understand. For months, he's heard Sam obsess over finding a way to get Mary back and now that they have a lead, Dean wanted to forget it. It didn't make sense.

"What could be bigger than rescuing your mother?" Jack finally asked.

Sam sighed, "An army led by Michael and Lucifer have invaded from another Earth."

Dean stared at Jack, "We think they're after you."

Jack's eyes widened. "Me? Why me?"

Sam stared at his brother before looking back at the Nephilim, "It's just a hunch but we didn't want to take any chances."

Jack nodded but he couldn't let his mission go, "But what about Kaia? We need her."

A part of Dean wanted to say screw the invasion and help Jack save Mary but Dean knew that things could be far worse if they left to rescue her now. He needed the kid to understand that. "I hate to say this, kid, but if we go after Mom now, there may be no home for us to come back to."

Jack stewed over that bit of news, not realizing a newcomer suddenly grow in size before their eyes. Sam and Dean were stunned to see Ray's Atom suit return him to his normal size. They knew he was miniaturized and nearby since they left the Impala but they still couldn't believe that he designed the tech that allowed him to do such things.

"Like he said, stopping an invasion is our most pressing concern," The Atom interrupted, shocking the Nephilim by his sudden appearance, but his smile eased Jack a little. The fact that the Winchesters weren't attacking this newcomer was also a good indicator too.

The Atom removed his helmet and offered his hand to Jack, "Hi, I'm Dr. Ray Palmer. It's an honor to meet you, Jack."

Jack stared at the offered hand and waved instead, offering a smile of his own, "Hello."

Ray took no offense; he accepted the friendly wave. Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam sighed in relief, "Ray's a scientist."

"And a friend of Felicity's," Dean quickly added. "They need our help."

Jack stared at the three men. The hunters could see Jack struggling to come to terms with this new change in plans.

Sam stepped forward and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, offering a firm squeeze. "Jack, we appreciate all you've done to find our mom," Jack looked up and saw Sam give him a small smile, "but if we don't stop this invasion, this world could be the next Apocalypse World." Jack could see the worry in Sam's eyes at the thought.

"We can rescue Mom afterwards," Dean offered, despite how much it pained him to say it.

"I'm sure the rest of the team would be happy to help," Ray offered instantly. He didn't know the details about Mary's situation but he'd be happy to help them once their current crisis was over.

Understanding the severity of the situation, Jack knew there really was only one option for them. "How can I help?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the collared superheroes woke up to find themselves in a concentration camp on Earth-X. Not only were they powerless with no backup but they were also one member short. Kara Danvers wasn't with them.

* * *

 ***SPN*CRISIS*SPN*CRISIS*SPN***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Any recognizable dialogue is from either Arrow 6x08 ["Crisis on Earth-X (Part 2)"] or Supernatural 13x09 ["The Bad Place"].

* * *

 **Notes:**  
\- Dreamwalker Derek is from Bismarck, North Dakota (20.5 hr bus ride to Mankato)  
\- Dreamwalker's ability is similar to Cisco's vibe visions (they can explore other worlds in their dreams but they can't travel there on their own)  
\- Alexander Calvert (Jack) also played Anarky/Lonnie Machin on "Arrow" (Season 4-5)... so let's pretend that someone else played Anarky. There is no relation between Jack and Lonnie.

* * *

 **A/N #1:** And we've found Jack! What do you think? How will Jack and the Winchesters change the upcoming fight? Are the changes working for you? Let me know in a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts and predictions. It also sparks inspiration in moments of writer's block.

 **A/N #2:** Once again thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are truly the best out there! **I'm sorry for the delay** but I'm currently working through the layout for the next chapters (I have to redo some canon scenes, regardless of their SPN connection or not). My aim is to have this completed before the new seasons start in October. Thank you for your patience!

* * *

 **Originally Posted:** May 28, 2019


End file.
